


A little beauty

by orphan_account



Category: Persuasion - Jane Austen
Genre: F/M, Love, Understanding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-13 22:32:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14757530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Inspired by Persuasion, the film from 2007. When she runs towards the house, his gift to her, he is looking at her with an unusual smile. What is he thinking?





	A little beauty

**Author's Note:**

> Also inspired by The last unicorn (Peter S. Beagle): "... a king whose grief was not for what he did not have, but for what he could not give." English is my second language.

She is happy. My beloved is happy and it is my own doing – the work of my hands, the result of my thoughts. Everything I can or ever could give her is but next to nothing in comparison with my feelings. A house, a letter, a kiss, a ring – all are but signs of that which governs my life – my existence, whether she be near or far. Small tokens of what lives in me, in my soul, because of her. I understand myself at last: the pain of loving her was never for what I did not have, but for what I could not give.


End file.
